A Christmas Visitor
by Quidditchref
Summary: Orchid Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Hermione, is having a little trouble with her Apparation lessons. Even Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy haven't been able to help, so Lucius calls in a "special friend" as a guest instructor.


The Christmas Visitor

_Rating: G_

_Warnings: AU, Fluff_

_Paring: Lu/Hr_

_Disclaimer: Hermione and Lucius, and the Harry Potter Universe, were created by J.K. Rowling. Much of the rest is loosely based on the famous poem "A Visit From St. Nicholas" (otherwise known as "The Night Before Christmas") by Clement Moore. No copyright infringement is intended; this was just a fun little writing exercise._

_My special friend and beta, Silverotter1, asked me to write her a "G" rated Christmas story. I thought it might be cute if Lucius and Hermione needed a little help from the most famous magical Christmas person I could think of. When their daughter has a little trouble learning to Apparate, Lucius calls in a very special consultant, much as I call in Emily whenever I need ideas and corrections._

LUHRLUHRLUHR

"Damn it, Lucius! Why can't she get it?" Hermione Malfoy was more than irritated. It was the night before Christmas, and their seventeen-year-old daughter Orchid sat huddled near the fireplace in the study at Malfoy Manor. She had her knees drawn up to her chin, tears were running down her face, and she was sobbing with frustration.

Lucius Malfoy raised his elegant head from the writing desk, where he had been compiling his gift list.

"I don't know, my dear," he replied. "It can't be destination. She must be lacking in either determination or deliberation. Destination can't be the problem. We're only asking her to Apparate from one circle to the next, hardly more than a few feet across the room."

"It isn't determination either, love," Hermione grumbled. "She hasn't splinched herself."

"Hardly!" he exclaimed. "She can't splinch herself if she can't even move from one spot to the next!"

Orchid's sobs increased to a wail as her parents debated the first failure she had ever encountered in her young life. Her mother was the smartest witch in the world. Her father was the richest wizard. Her mother's best friend was the Minister of Magic. Her half brother had been one of the most celebrated Quidditch seekers in history, and his son, Orchid's nephew (even if he was seven years older than she) was a rising star in Auror Department.

There was simply no reason why Orchid could not Apparate! She had passed all her O.W.L.S. with "Os", actually surpassing by one subject (Divination!) the record previously held by her mother. Furthermore, Hermione was one of the most skilled Apparators in England. She and Harry Potter, the Minister of Magic, had practiced the skill together, and used it so many times during the Second War, that she didn't even need to think about it. She just wanted to go some place, and did. Orchid, however, simply could not get even the first step, although she certainly had been trying hard enough since she came of age.

With her red-rimmed eyes and skin blotched from the stress of the moment, it was hard to tell that Orchid was actually one of the prettiest teenagers in the Magical World. She was a fortunate beneficiary of the genetic mix between her Pureblood father and Muggle-born mother; blonde hair, hazel eyes, great facial structure, small frame, but excellently proportioned body. All the seventh-year boys, and some of the recent Hogwarts graduates, pursued her. And since she could not yet Apparate away, it was beginning to look as though she would be too easy to catch.

"I was sure I could do it, Mama," she whimpered from the rug near the fire.

"It's all in your head, Darling," Hermione replied. "You must concentrate. I think you're letting the past mis-steps interfere with your deliberation."

A faint noise interrupted. Rather like the clipping of hooves and the jingling of tiny bells.

"Ahh," said Lucius, rising from his desk. "I think help is on the way. I've taken the liberty of importing a new instructor for you, Daughter. I believe he knows a few tricks even your mother hasn't mastered."

At that, there was a rustling in the fireplace, followed by loud "pop". A tiny, rotund man dressed in red appeared on the hearth.

"Ahh, Nicholas! Right on time again. Good show," Lucius said, clapping his hands in delight as the little fellow stepped further into the room.

"Hah, hah! Good to see you again, Malfoy!" rumbled the elfin creature, a deep rolling voice that hardly seemed possible to have come from such a small man. "Your cheque cleared the bank, and I was on my way at once."

"Just a small donation to the Children's High Level Group in your name, Nick. I was sure you would be willing to show Orchid what she's doing wrong if given the right incentive."

"Indeed, old friend, indeed! Many more gifts for the children this year thanks to you." Turning to Orchid, he asked, "Now, Sweetheart, what seems to be the problem this year? Do you remember sitting on my lap several times when you were tiny? Did I ever fail to bring you what you asked for?"

"Yes," she sniffled, "and, no, you never failed to deliver."

"This year will be no different, my dear. Your father tells me you are having difficulty with Apparition. As you may know, I am almost certainly the most frequent Apparator in the world. There is simply no other way I can deliver all the Christmas cheer unless I can pop from one place to another almost instantly, and I have to make frequent jumps back to my workshop to re-supply my sack."

"Now, there is one little trick to Apparation that I have learned to apply over the years. It is wonderful for focusing your concentration and deliberation. Here, let me show you." Nick stepped over to Orchid, took her hand, and drew her to her feet.

"Now, I see you have been using the rings for practice. Good! Good! An excellent starting exercise. It removes destination from the equation. And I assume you are determined. I doubt you would be this upset if you were not determined to reach your destination. So, let's try a little technique for focusing your deliberation. You must clear your mind of everything except the desire to get to the next ring."

"Here is what works for me." Nick placed a finger alongside of his nose, gave a little nod of his head, and turned on the spot. With a pop, he vanished from beside Orchid, and reappeared across the room in one of the rings. Orchid cheered and clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh, that looks easy! Should I try?"

"No time like the present, my dear," Nick said.

"So simple, really," added Hermione, trying to give her daughter some extra confidence.

Orchid focused on the ring next to Nick's, placed her own finger next to her nose, using it as a device to concentrate on the process. As she started to spin, she too popped away and materialized right next to small man with the long white beard.

"Oh! My!" Orchid exclaimed. She was momentarily stunned by her success. "It worked, Momma! Poppa, I Apparated!"

"There you are, poppin…problem solved," Lucius said through one of the patented Malfoy family smirks. "You see. Someone as special as you are can accomplish anything with right help and instructor."

"Nicholas, thank you so very much for dropping by. I know you've got to keep moving tonight, but you simply don't know how much Hermione and I appreciate your bringing our daughter what she wanted most for Christmas. I believe you may find a second cheque making its way to the fund next week!"

"You are always too generous, Lucius," Nick said, crossing back to the fireplace. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Orchid. He winked, and again placing the finger alongside his nose, rose up the chimney.

And as he disappeared, the happy Malfoys could hear him exclaim, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!"


End file.
